Dusk
by VICIOUSLY.VENOMOUS
Summary: This story picks up right after Edward and Bella get back from Italy... What happens? Will they stay together? What about Jake?
1. Leaving

I hate summaries that give everything away so I choose to do an excerpt from one of the later chapters.

Edward stood covering Bella from sight, in a protective stance, growling. Alice was tense and crouched as if ready to pounce at his side.

"_They think they have a chance…"_ Rem said disbelievingly.

"_Pathetic, I know,_" said Hailey glancing over at Rem.

"_Look there is a girl with them,"_ Hailey said as she shifted and spotted Bella.

"_Oh my, I think it's human."_ Rem's eyes flashed, as she looked over at her sister.

Edward's growls got more intense and he moved so that Bella was out of sight again.

"_Wanna have some fun?"_ asked Hailey starting to circle Edward, Alice and Bella like they were prey.

Rem took in a big breath of air, taking in Bella's sent, _"Sure…"_Rem said as she started circling them the other way, her crimson eyes searching for a way in...

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer, The Great does not me… **

**This is my first fanfic, and this story takes place about a week after they get back from Italy…**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Leaving**

I shuffled into the crowed, noisy cafeteria looking for the only person who could comfort me. Once I spotted him, I made my way over to our table.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?" asked the beautiful velvet voice.

I grumbled, although I was incredibly happy to be in his presence. "All I need is a bed, a bottle of Midol and a ton of chocolate." I said as I slammed my backpack down on the table and sat down on the chair next to him.

Edward laughed while wrapping his arm around me and kissing my neck.

I, suddenly dazed tried to focus on remembering how to breathe, inhaled a big breath of air. After finally noticing the absence of the being that normally sits next to me, I asked, "Where's Alice?"

"She and Jasper are making up some lost time together in France." Edward said smiling at the thought, as he started stroking my hair. I shivered remembering the reason why they lost time was because of our trip to Italy a few weeks ago. Edward tightened his grip on me and took in a long breath of my aroma. He was intoxicating me with his close proximity, and I started to slump in my chair, as I pushed myself closer into Edward's already close embrace.

"I think we should go visit your mother." Edward said a few minutes later, breaking me out of my trance.

"What? Why would we do that?" I asked. I tried to remember if I even had a mother, oh yes, her name is Renée. Then I realized that Edward and I weren't the only ones in the cafeteria and sat up straighter, while turning my head to look for a reason in Edward's ocher eyes.

Edward stopped touching my hair and looked intently back into my eyes, dazing me for a moment. "Because graduation is in a couple of months and I doubt you'll want to go for a visit after school is out, since you're so eager to damn your self… Unless you want to wait for your eternal damnation until after we get married and then I'm sure you will have time to go visit her before the wedding." Edward said innocently.

"My mother is so against getting married before your thirty, that if she found out what I might do she would lock me in my room and throw away the key for the next 12 years, and you think I'm joking but I'm not." I said trying to imagine life with out Edward again. It was a scary thought.

"A flimsy door wouldn't keep me away from you for long." Edward said touching my hair again.

"But my mother might..." I said amused, giggling at the thought of my mother trying to bat Edward away with a wooden spoon.

Edward's face turned into a frustrated frown "Do you want me to stay away?"

I was horrified at the thought. "No, that's not what I was saying at all! I found the thought of my mother trying to keep us a part, it would be useless. But I think your right, even if I hate to admit it, I should go to see my mother now. We have a three day weekend coming up so that should be enough time, and although it hurts me to say this I think you should stay here." I said frowning.

"I don't like the thought of you leaving either, but I think it would be a good thing for you to spend time with your mother alone…" Edward said with a worried look on his face, but a glint of humor in his eyes "Besides, I'm only a high school crush, remember." Edward finished now smiling.


	2. Packing

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer, The Great does not me… **

**Thanks Duvessa713, you are offically my first reviewer.**

**Packing**

"Alice is back, so you can say goodbye to her when you leave tomorrow." Edward said as he refolded one of my wrinkled shirts, which I had just pulled out of the drawer, and handed to him. He then tried to stuff it into my already full suitcase, but he soon gave up and set the shirt on top of the case. "Why are you taking so much clothes? You're going to be there for three days." Edward said.

"I miss wearing normal clothes, like shorts and t-shirts without jackets" I said still rummaging through my drawer.

"Well, are you going to change every ten minutes? Because you packed enough for it." Edward said exasperated, leaning against my bed and my over stuffed suitcase, which took up half the bed its self.

I was starting to get annoyed at him for poking fun at me and my packing. "I can't help it… I miss phoenix…and the sun…a lot. I guess I'm just excited to be able to wear these things again," I complained, holding up another pair of wrinkled shorts that I had just retrieved from the bottom of my drawer.

"Those aren't going to fit in here." Edward said laughing while he walked behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Why don't you let me repack your suitcase and you can go take a shower and get ready for bed?" whispered Edward into my ear, giving me goose bumps from the place where his lips touched my ear down to the ends of my toes.

"Bella, its time for bed and visiting hours are over!" yelled Charlie from down stairs.

I smiled and said "See you in ten minutes."

Edward pulled me around to face him and put both hands around my face and kissed me lightly on the lips. "See you then" he said and headed downstairs.

I heard him say bye to Charlie and then the front door close. I smiled to myself, thinking that I was possibly the luckiest girl in the world, then grabbed my tooth brush and towel and head for the bathroom.


	3. Visitors

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer, The Great does not me…**

**I italicize thoughts.**

**Visitors**

_"Edward, we are going to have visitors."_ Alice informed Edward as soon as he walked into the house. All the Cullen's were standing there watching Edward as he watched Alice's vision.

Edward growled and asked "When?"

_"Some time soon. But they** are** looking for something,"_ She emphasized.

Edward turned to Carlisle and asked him what everyone was thinking "Do you think it's the Volturi?"

Carlisle thought about it and replied out loud for the sake of the others "I wouldn't think that they would come this soon… Did you recognize any of the people, Alice… Edward?"

"No, and they weren't wearing the Volturi robes…" answered Alice.

Edward looked at Emmet and answered Emmet's question. "There are four of them," Edward then said "In any case, Bella is leaving for Phoenix tomorrow, so she won't be here if they come this weekend."

_"Hopefully, it won't be like last time we had visitors…"_ said Alice, who now was focusing on her vision.

As Edward took off running toward Bella's house he thought to himself _'hopefully…'_

**A/N: I know it's short but tommorow I will post a longer one.**


	4. The Others

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer, The Great does not me… **

**The Others**

Edward took in a big breath and let out a huge sigh of relief when Bella's plane finally took off. It had been an uneventful morning and for that Edward was glad. He took it as a good sign considering what was capable of happening around Bella. He smiled at the thought of her red cheeks after a clumsy fall.

He was getting into of his car when he felt his phone vibrate, in less then a second he answered Alice's call, "Hello?"

"Hey Edward, I just saw The Others coming tonight, has Bella left yet?"

"Yea just now… I'm heading back."

"Ok, Edward."

-------------------------------------

From the Others point of view.

"_How big is Forks?"_ Hailey asked into the minds of her family from her car. Rem turned up the radio while looking at a map.

"_It must be small, I can't find it on my map,"_ Eva said frowning as she looked at her own map while still driving.

"_It's fairly small but there are a couple of big cities near by, big enough that a couple of people a month won't be missed too much."_ Byron said putting on his blinker, about to exit the interstate.

They all laughed.

Rem looked around at the cars, and over at her sister to see if anyone else had noticed that that was the first time in a long while that they had all laughed, but apparently not. _Don't think about the past, Rem, it will only hurt,_ she told her self. But it was too late _Rem speed into a dark alley looking; she knew it would be coming soon. The vampire was already standing there at the end of the alley laughing," The last breath is always the sweetest…"_Hailey nudged Rem, she didn't want to think about it either and Rem's feelings were seeping through their connection.

''_I love you Hailey.'' _Rem said only to Hailey.

''_I love you too, Rem.''_

''_So what do you think about moving?''_

''_I'm just glad we won't be in Italy anymore…''_

-------------------------------------

Three cars pulled up in front of a beautiful mansion, about 10 miles away from forks. The house was old and majestic looking. It was almost completely surrounded by trees and had fairly big front yard.

"_Rem, you've out done your self_." Eva said smiling, stepping out of her car and started walking toward the house.

"_I tried to make it as comfortable as possible,"_ said Rem happily stepping out of the passenger side of her car.

"_You always do Remmy_," Byron said walking over to her from his car. He then hugged Rem as fatherly as he could and then followed suit with his wife into the home.

"_You know most people around here aren't excited about pools but I think I can be an exception"_ Hailey said laughing. She winked before turning and running for the house with everyone else, her blonde pony tail bobbing in the air. _"I wish I could make things appear… Ha,"_ Hailey said happily as she reached for Rem's power and was suddenly in a black and red bikini, still in stride.

"_And I wish I could forget my past"_ thought Rem to herself fixing her own blonde and black pony tail, looking up at her new home.

…'_only your last breath won't be pleasant, Zake.' Rem told the vampire that was trapped at the end of alley, awaiting his death. 'Am I allowed on last request, dear Rem?' 'That depends on what you want.' She said moving her long gray cloak, and taking the hood off. 'Please just do it with out the pain' his voice cracked. Rem's face went hard, "You were told what to do and you ignored Aro. You of all people should have know what would happen if you betrayed him… if you betrayed me,' Rem said bitterly. 'There were children there, Rem, how could I? How could you?' 'I did. I went back and finished the job that you were to weak to help me finish. I had too; you know what Aro has against me if I don't do as I am told.' Violent tremors shook Zake's body and as Rem said softly 'I'm sorry, Zake, I had too, I have too.' The vampire writhed and screamed with so much pain that he finally ripped himself apart to end the unbearable suffering. 'My sister could never use her own power it would kill her before it killed the other person' Rem thought to herself as she lit Zake's body on fire_...'

"_You coming or not Remmy?"_ Bryon said stepping out onto the front porch; his beautiful white muscular body was already wet.

"_Yea…"_ Rem said smiling. Taking the first steps toward her new home, while changing into a white and green bikini.


	5. Stay

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer, The Great does not me… **

**Stay**

"So no one has seen or heard from them yet?" asked Carlisle

"No" answered all the Cullen's.

"Yes, Carlisle I'll call her," replied Edward reading Carlisle's mind.

Edward walked over and picked up his cell phone and dials the phone number that he has wanted to call all weekend. "Hey Bella, How are you doing?"

"Good I can't wait to see you. It will be in 10 hours and counting!"

"About that… I think you should wait another week, down there with your mother…" Edward said hesitantly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Bella asked starting to hyperventilate

"Well we have some… guests that we are not sure of and I don't want you to be in town for the next couple of days until we can see what they are."

"Can't Alice see what's going to happen?"

"No, that's the problem they don't appear to want to talk to us. The only thing we know is that they were looking for something and found it here."

"Are they the Volturi?" Bella asked nervously.

"No we don't think so…"

There was a deep sigh on the other end and then "Well if you want me to stay here, away from you then fine. Just be safe. I'll talk to you later Edward."

"Thank you Bella, I love you."

Pause. "I love you too."


	6. School

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer, The Great does not me… **

**School **

****

Rem and Hailey looked out the front windshield of Rem's dark silver mustang, watching people head to class. It was raining, that was to be expected.

"_Oh my god"_ Hailey squealed.

"_Exactly..."_ thought Rem.

"_Lighten up! It's the first day and besides in a couple of months we will be graduating, so it's not for long just to see how we can cope at school. See how thirsty we get_." Hailey said looking at her sister.

_"Your right this is better then sitting at home pretending not to exist or better yet, this is a great improvement from _ _Italy__"_

_"That's right" _Hailey said flashing her twin sister a weak smile.

_God… that was pathetic, Rem, you need to be careful about what you say to her, she might start asking difficult questions again… _Rem thought silently to herself not letting her thoughts be heard by her sister through their connection.

Rem let out a deep sigh. _"You ready?"_ Hailey nodded, almost wiggling with excitement.

They got out of Rem's car and walked to the administration office, Hailey pushed open the door to reveal a very old lady who sat at the front desk, smiling.

"You must be the Donnelly's"

'_Who else?'_ thought Rem sarcastically.

"Yes, we are." Hailey said nudging her sister, and smiling at the lady while walking towards the desk.

"Let me see… oh, here you go." The lady said printing out their schedules and handing them to Hailey, Rem was standing by the door. "And here are you school maps; you need to get this signed by all your teachers today, have a nice day." She said handing Hailey the rest of the papers, and giving Rem an odd look.

"She's really old." Rem said to Hailey as they were leaving the office.

"Not quite as old as you." Hailey said laughing.

_"You're the sam- Shit Hailey!"_ Rem said. _"There are vampires here?" _Rem suddenly tense, started to look around.

_Of course there are you dummy, Rem, that's why you picked this place. It was a perfect spot. Someone has already found it. Shit we are going to have to move again and-- _

_"What?"_ Hailey said frowning and then she smelled them too, and started looking around too.

_"Lets go!" _

_"What? No! Lets stay; we don't even know who it is…"_Hailey said while looking around a little more curiously.

_"I don't want to know who it is Hailey!"_ Rem said through gritted teeth, trying to pull her sister towards her car.

_"Well then you leave, I'm going to my first class of high school, with or with out you."_ Hailey said breaking free.

_"Ahh! You're going to give me an ulcer!" _

_"Your stomach doesn't hold bile" _

_"So… that's besides that point. Please, we can move any were else, anywhere you want, just no more vampires ok? I don't want to see another vampire for a couple of centuries"_ Rem said very quickly, eyes darting trying to spot where the smell was coming from.

The twins looked over back at the parking lot and saw Edward and Alice slowly get out of their silver Volvo. They were staring very intently at Rem and Hailey. Rem tensioned eyes narrowing, and let out a sigh of relief at the same time. _At least I don't recognize them from…_ Rem said keeping her thoughts to her self, while grabbing her sister again. Rem was looking cold and hard at Edward.

Hailey looked at her sister like she was crazy.

"_I'm not moving again." _

_"Fine… let's just ignore them. Please… for my sake, Hailey? _

Sigh. _"Fine, no contact."_

_"You swear?" _

_"I swear, on my honor."_ Hailey said holding up three fingers like a girl scout. Rem looked over at the two vampires, they were talking and then they both looked shocked and glanced over at the entrance to the parking lot in horror. Rem followed their gaze although it wasn't needed she could hear what it was.

-------------

E P O V

I stepped out of my car, looking at the two new arrivals. They were twins from the looks of it, and one didn't seem too pleased to see us. That one had blonde and black hair was very tall, extremely thin, but she looked dangerous. The second had a rounder softer face, and didn't seem as tense as the other.

Then I heard them.

"At least I don't recognize them from…"

"I'm not moving again."

"Fine… let's just ignore them. Please for my sake, Hailey?" _What? They don't want to talk to us? _

"Fine, no contact." _No contact? So they aren't the Volturi…_

"You swear?"

"I swear, on my honor." The one called Hailey held up three fingers and then thought, _maybe while you're not around…_

"What was that about? What do they want?" Alice asked quickly, watching them.

"I don't know… I'm not too sure. But I don't think that they want to talk to us." Edward said "but I want to find out what they do want and what they think they are doing."

Then I saw it, well, more like herd it, the last thing I wanted to hear in the world.

Bella was pulling into the school parking lot, her truck making a monstrous noise.

I saw out of the side of my eye, both vampires, follow my gaze. My heart dropped and I could feel the color draining from my face. _Why? Oh why, was she here?_

-----------------

_"Ha… I would hate to drive that." _Hailey said exasperating.

Rem laughed, but had not stopped being tense, she could tell, even if her sister didn't, that there was more to that truck. _"Let's just go before they come over here, what's our first class?"_ Rem said pulling her sister as quickly as she could away from the parking lot, still looking at the truck.


	7. AN

Hey guys,

Let me just say, I know my chapters are short. I haven't got a lot of time and I have been writing a paper and just got assigned two more. I can write a 200-400 word thing fairly quick but anything more then that takes too long (I type with two fingers). I also edit all my own stuff so I have to write, edit and step away for a day then edit again. I have another chapter or what I would consider a chapter but you guys would proly consider a 4th of a chapter, so I am writing more on it, when I find time (health class).

Sorry for all the excuses but what can I say. Lol.

Oh yea, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I really appreciate my 6 reviewers! However if I don't get more then say 5 reviews after I post my next chapter then I won't continue my story.

:sigh:

Until next time

:Paige:


	8. Beginings of Attraction

**Beginings of Attraction**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer, The Great does not me… **

Hailey's POV

Rem was walking slowly behind me; she kept looking over her shoulder. _Maybe she thought that guy was cute…Haha Rem attracted to someone…at least it would be good for her, she isn't happy anymore not like she used to be…_

I opened the door and proceeded into the class room, Rem a step behind. Almost everyone was in there, it was pouring out side now and no one wanted to get wet. Immediately the class went quite and all eyes were on us. I heard the thump of every heart, the intake of every breath and the blood flowing through them. The worst part was the smell. It was like being so thirsty that your mouth and throat were cracking and coming upon a waterfall, nothing I have ever smelt, smelt as good as this variety of humans I had in front of me.

I gulped and started to walk toward the teacher slowly, she had a nice warm smile, she was short about 5' 2" but squat. "Let me see your schedule," she said holding out her hand expectantly.

I started to shake gently, trying to stop myself from pouncing on her at that moment. The teachers smile faltered.

'_Hold your breath,'_ Rem said as she grabbed my arm gently but sternly and moved me away from the teacher. I stopped breathing, as Rem grabbed the schedules from my hand and handed her them smiling.

'_I knew you could be civil if you had to be'_ I joked trying to ignore and get my mind off the sound of the fragile heart beating a mere two feet away.

Rem shot me a look, '_if looks could kill…' _I said shaking my head.

'_You would have been dead a long time ago' _Rem said smiling at the teacher who was pointing us in the direction of our seats. I smiled at the teacher too as I passed by.

Our chairs were at the back of the class, Rem took a seat in a chair behind this pretty girl who smirked at her. I took the one the seat to her right, behind a friendly looking guy.

'_Ohh, did you see that girl?'_ Rem said in a huff.

'_Yea what's her problem did you step on her foot or something?'_

'_No, but I don't think that she likes the attention we are getting from all the guys.' _Rem said as I looked around noticing a few people turned in their chairs blatantly staring at Rem.

'_All the attention you're getting…' _I said shaking my head and looking down at my backpack

'_Hailey don't start that… look the guy in front of you wants to talk.'_

I looked up to see charming and friendly looking boy with blue eyes looking at me; he smiled and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Mike."

I continued to stare at him; his warm breath was blowing all over my face and neck. "Oh, hi" I said braking out of my reverie but preoccupying my hands with my getting my notebook out of my back pack, so I wouldn't have to shake hands with him. "I'm Hailey."

'Let me see your schedule," he said. I looked over at Rem who was staring at us and she handed me my schedule. _'All the attention I'm getting…'_

Mike, I was pleased to know, barely glanced at Rem, before his eyes were back on me. So I handed over my schedule. "Hmm we have English together next period. And----"

"Are you related to the Cullen's?" The snobby looking girl in front of Rem turned around and was staring at Rem. _Wrong person to act like that too_ I thought to myself.

"Who?" I said polity taking over the conversation before Rem could say or do anything she regretted.

"Well obviously not, since you don't know what I'm talking about." She said and turned around. Mike looked astonished and turned back around making a small apology smile.

I looked disbelievingly over at Rem, _'can… you … wow… she has guts'_

'_That I'd like to rip out right now' _Rem said.

'_Leave it Rem, she's not the important, plus you we don't do things like that anymore, right?' _I said now getting out my notebook. The teacher had already started the lecture.

'_Uggg, This sucks, I am definitely going hunting tonight, I can feel my eyes getting blacker by the minute.' _she said sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

'_Yeah we should ask Byron tonight how he stands it, how long has it been? 60 years… I can only imagine how hard it was he didn't even have a support group like we do. The Volturi were all eating flesh around him, trying to get him to touch a human when he was still with them'_

'_Yeah well he made it out and has been doing fine and I'm not sure I can, I wonder how the vampires that live here do it? Living off humans and living with them… or like mike is probably thinking about you right now, dating them' _she shuddered at the thought_ 'The self control that would take...'_

'_Why would anyone it would be like dating a cow,' _I snickered. But the idea pleased me of having someone, even if it was a human. I smiled thinking about it, as I stared at the back of mike's sandy colored head.

_-------------------_

I pushed open the heavy wood door to the front of our house; Rem was one step behind me. "Hello?" Byron stepped forward _'Hello, how was your day at school?'_

'Well first off we aren't the only vampires here…' Rem went into a long detailed story about the other vampires, and what we found out about them, while we were taking off our rain coats and muddy shoes. Byron was asking calm questions but looked surprised… "There are 9 of them living together! Can you believe that? Um names… Emse, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose-something—'she looked at me.

'Rosalie' I said

'Yeah… Rosalie, Edward, Bella, the police chief of this town and Carl-something' she said looking at me again.

'Oh umm' I said trying to think back, but all I could remember was mike and how close he was sitting and the way his warmth emanated off his body and how I could feel it three inches away, it felt really nice. 'I don't remember either…, but I don't think that Bella and the police chief live with the rest. Their story is that they are father and daughter, but Bella just moved here and the 'chief' has been here for quite a while…'

'We may have to leave or fight them for this place.' Byron said looking over at Rem.

'I know… but Hailey wants to stay here. I think we can come to an agreement but they weren't at school for the rest of the day, so I didn't have a chance to talk to them. I didn't even get a good look at them.

'I am going up to my room'

Rem looked at me concerned and said '_I'll be there in a minute'_

'_No, its ok,'_ I said smiling, '_I think I am going to try to get some sleep.'_

She smiled at my joke and said, 'fine'

Byron looked at me and smiled a knowing smile as I started up the steps, '_It was hard today, wasn't it?'_

'_Kind of, I'll talk to you later.'_

Rem's point of view

I was pacing my room, _what is wrong with her she never locks her self into her room or asks you not to come in that's just not her that's… well me._ I sighed rubbing my hands into my soft hair. _Maybe she wants someone… not everyone is like you Rem, some people like other peoples company... just because you don't want to talk to people doesn't mean that she should have to suffer and be lonely. You try to protect her and you end up hurting her, Rem, like always your never good enough to make things right, the right choice always slips through your hands like water, your never able to catch it._

**:Flash back:**

Rem crawls out of her tent looking for the commotion that had awoken her.

'He said not to attack'

'I could help me self' said a second man who started to pace gracefully.

'Well there is no use to start blaming each other now, the cats out of the bag you both attacked and Marcus will deal with you when we gat back. We have a new problem, what are we going to do with the children, unless you can explain to the children why there mommy and daddy have no blood left in them—'

Rem gasped and as soon as she let it out she cupped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late they saw her laying at the foot of her tent eavesdropping. Rem jumped up attempting to run away from camp but she as soon as she saw her mother and father laying ten feet away by their tent she stopped and screamed. Her parents looked like they had been freeze dried; all the bones in their bodies were jutting out like they hadn't eaten in months and their faces were frozen in pain. In less then a second someone cold and hard was pressing his hand over her mouth telling her to calm down and if she didn't then she would be watching her sister dies just like that. Rem gulped hard and was starting to cry big fat tears as her body shook against the man. Shhhh he said as he bent down and bite her neck. All she could feel was pain, it blocked out everything except the picture of her parents lying there and the thought of what was going to happen to Hailey.

……

Rem shuddered and shook her body as if trying to free her self from the memory. She felt like she wanted to cry but knew the tears would never come. She looked out her window and saw the storm that was crashing around out side but she also saw two eyes staring back at her about 20 feet away in a tree.

**A/N: There! I did it. I finally wrote out that chapter. It's blowing like super hard outside and I live in the desert and so it's not just windy it a flipping sandstorm out side. I can barely see a crossed the street because the wind is blowing so hard (like 40-45 mph, crazy I know) SOOO I decided what a great time to sit down and right my story instead of studying for a psychology test. **

**Don't you love procrastination?**

**I do!**

**Now review**


End file.
